Una dosis de locura y pasión
by Katja Kitayima
Summary: Dedicado a ORhinSan. Brooklyn lo amaba como a nadie…….pero él le mintió. Ahora su corazón está destrozado…….y su mente también......Oneshot BrooklynxHitoshi


Hola a todos!. Bueno…¡Al fin pude hacerlo, después de una serie de problemillas con mi máquina, al fin me dejó subirlo. En fin, este fic va dedicado total y enteramente a mi querida hermanita O-Rhin-San, este no es el que te prometí, sin embargo es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti xD (se que fue ayer pero hasta hoy pude subirlo ññ), hermanita, de verdad espero que te guste (aunque se que es terrible!) y si no te gusta te lo puedo canjear por otra cosa jejeje, lo siento, es que, como podrás ver, es mi primer fic de este tipo y a ver que tal salió. Okas, bueno, los dejo, disfrútenlo XD.

"**Una dosis de locura y pasión"**

_Por:_ **Katja Kitayima**

_-Advertencia: One shot yaoi, con temática ¿trágica?...emmmm, la verdad no se pero el caso es que contiene momentos dramáticos y quizá un poco fuertes. _

_-Disclaimer: _Beyblade no me pertenece, es propiedad de Aoki Takao.

_-Dedicado a :_ **O-Rhin-San** por su cumpleaños. Mi hermana preferida XD, jejeje. La que me invitó a ser parte de la familia y que me soporta aún cuando soy tan cursi XD, es una personita a la que en verdad aprecio y que considero una gran amiga, te quiero mucho sister! ññ. Felicidades!

P.D. Viva la familia!

_-Música de ambiente:_ **"Lamento" **del grupo Santa Sabina. No la seguí al pie de la letra, mas bien diría que fue mi inspiración

…………………………..

Click………….

…………………………..

La vieja bombilla que colgaba del techo comenzó a iluminar débilmente el lugar, la poca luz que emanaba se filtraba con dificultad concentrándose justo en el centro de la habitación. En medio de esta una vieja silla de madera servía de soporte para un joven que yacía inmóvil en ella, con la cabeza ligeramente estirada hacia el frente su cuerpo era detenido por una soga ajustada que se entrelazaban con su torso, sus manos atadas al respaldo de la silla se mantenían quietas con un par de esposas metálicas, lo mismo que sus pies, ambos sujetados con fuerza a las patas delanteras de la silla, su ropa sucia y desacomodada, sus cabellos azules caían sin remedio en su rostro tiznado por el polvo y, en medio de su frente, un ligero río de líquido espeso y brillante color rojizo que bajaba por su fisonomía hasta derramarse por su cuello……

No muy lejos de él, recargado sobre la puerta se encuentra otro joven, sus ojos verdes brillan en la oscuridad tal cual esmeraldas y se posan fijamente en su víctima. Sutilmente comienza a avanzar hacia él recorriendo con cuidado el fino piso de mármol tratando de evitar los rastros de sangre, mismos que trae impregnados en su camisa, entonces, y sin dejar de mirarlo, lo va rodeando lentamente mientras que en su rostro la pequeña sonrisa se transforma sutilmente en un gesto de dolor……

-Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme esto….no tú, el hombre perfecto del que me enamoré……¿Por qué lo hiciste?... -dijo con cierto aire de tristeza

_-……..Tu sabías que esto pasaría…….._

-No, no….no es cierto –llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ….yo….no lo sabía….

-_…..Claro que lo sabías…..solo que no querías verlo….no querías aceptar que él en realidad no te amaba…….._

-¡Mientes!...mientes…..mientes…….. –repetía una y otra vez mientras caía de rodillas al suelo

-_……...Sabes que no miento……Él solo te usó para jugar y divertirse un rato…….._

-No…..¡Él me amaba!….. ¡Me lo dijo!...

_-………Pues fuiste muy ingenuo al creer eso…….¿O de verdad pensaste que alguien podría quererte en serio?...no eres más que un loco trastornado………_

-No, no, no…eso no…..yo no soy así…..ya no……

-_…….¡Claro que si!...¡Siempre fuiste y serás un maniático, un pobre loco demente!...¡Él te tuvo lástima y por eso se acercó a ti!..._

-¡No digas eso! –dijo con furia mientras cerraba sus puños y los golpeaba fuertemente contra el piso, un ligero sollozo no se hizo esperar…..

_-…..Brooklyn, Brooklyn, Brooklyn…….aún sigues pensando que él realmente te quería……pero tu mismo te diste cuenta de que todo fue un engaño…….._

El ojiverde se quedó un momento en silencio, se limpió las lágrimas restregando con fuerza su rostro y tranquilamente se sentó abrazando sus piernas, sus ojos estaban rojos y su mirada se perdía en el joven delante suyo que permanecía aún inmóvil e inconsciente……

-Yo se que me querías….. ¿Verdad que si?... ¿Hitoshi?... –sonriendo ligeramente-…….Que estabas conmigo porque me amabas, porque te enamoraste de mi como yo lo hice de ti……lo sé, lo sé, nos amábamos…..Tu no me mentirías ¿no es así?

_……Pues te mintió….¡te engañó!...el te hizo creer que era diferente, y al final, resultó ser peor que todos…….¡vaya elecciones que haces!_

-Pero, pero…es que….. ¡él si era diferente!... ¡te lo juro! –poniéndose de rodillas-….El no quería aprovecharse de mi como lo hicieron los otros…..él no….. Lo supe desde que nos vimos por primera vez, sabía que él era quien me podía ayudar a salir de mi oscuridad, a salir de mi depresión……a…. ser yo…….él me lo prometió…..

Brooklyn sonrió, levantó serenamente la mirada y su ojos se enfocaron directamente en aquel ser inerte del centro, la sangre que bajaba de su cabeza corría por su cuello para perderse entre sus ropas, absorbiéndola casi de inmediato hasta formar pequeños círculos deformes de color rojizo obscuro

_-…… ¡Pobre de ti!... ¡Si que eres inocente!...en verdad me haces reír……_

-¿Te acuerdas Hitoshi¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?... -dijo el ojiverde entusiasmado mientras se acercaba gateando hasta él y tiernamente recargaba su cabeza en una de sus rodillas-...Boris me mandó a llamar y entonces nos encontramos…….estrechaste mi mano con delicadeza y me dijiste con ese dulce tono de voz tuyo…."Hola Brooklyn, yo seré tu entrenador"…….jejeje…¿Si te acuerdas? –dirigiendo su vista hacia Hitoshi-…..creo que nunca te lo dije pero, me sentí atraído hacia ti desde entonces, cada vez que estabamos juntos me moría de ganas por lanzarme a tus brazos y besarte apasionadamente, de tenerte junto a mi…..y…y después, llegó ese día que nunca voy a poder olvidar, el día en el que pasaste de ser mi entrenador y mi amigo a…. mi amante …..me besaste y me dijiste que me amabas, que querías estar conmigo siempre……y yo estaba feliz¡no podía creer que mi sueño se estuviera haciendo realidad, entonces te dije que también te amaba y sellamos nuestro amor con un dulce y tierno beso…..un sincero beso……

_-….¡Pero qué patético eres!...Te dijo que te amaba…¡Y tu le creíste!...Si que eres estúpido……él solo quería una cosa……..¡Acostarse contigo!…...¡Y lo consiguió!...¡caíste en su trampa como una más de sus presas!……_

-¡SILENCIO!... –gritó enfurecido tapándose los oídos con las manos mientras miraba a todos lados- ¡No digas eso!...es falso ¡falso!...¡Hitoshi no haría algo como eso!...él es bueno, muy bueno…..

_-…….¡Claro Brooklyn! Sigue creyendo en tu mentira….y en las de él……Tu sabes cual es la verdad….._

-¡Él me quería!...Me lo decía todas las noches que pasábamos juntos, amándonos sin control hasta el amanecer….cada vez que me hacía suyo bajo la luz de las estrellas……cuando me decía que…que…. era su ángel...¡Era tan hermoso estar con él…! –expresó con la voz entrecortada y entre lágrimas.

_-…..¿Su ángel?...¡vaya, pero qué conmovedor!...¡Y ridículo!...ja ja ja…..pero pues qué se le va a hacer, de alguna manera tenía que convencerte para que cayeras en su juego…….¡y qué bien le resultó!... ¡Mírate ahora, viviendo de quimeras!..._

-Pero…¡eso era real!…….se que así era……

_-……Si…...¡Tan real como que fue y se acostó con otro!...¡Y con tu peor enemigo!...¡Qué perversión! …….¡Lo que hace el ocio!_

-¡NO!..¡NO!...¡Eso no es cierto!...¡Eso no pasó!….. –gritó exasperado mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a tirar con fuerza de sus ropas casi al punto de romperlas

En ese momento el ojiverde comenzó a levantarse lentamente del suelo con cierto tambaleo, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, su respiración agitada se aceleraba cada vez más, en sus ojos había desaparecido aquel hermoso brillo esmeralda que distinguía su inocencia y dulzura y ahora se tornaban opacos y sin vida, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban pasar el poco de aire que lograba respirar y sus cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-_..…¿Por qué aún sigues negándolo?...¡Tu mismo los viste!...¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas?..._

-No…no…no quiero…..recordarlo….. –dijo entre lágrimas aún alterado y sin dejar de respirar agitadamente mientras se tiraba de rodillas al suelo nuevamente-….. ya no…..por favor, te lo suplico…..

-……_ ¿En verdad te duele recordarlo?... ¡pobrecito de ti!...¡Eso y más te mereces por ser tan estúpido!...ja ja ja….Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas claramente……¡aquella vez que lo encontraste en la cama con ese cretino de Kai!...¡Si, en la misma en la que alguna vez te dijo que te amaba!...¿Lo recuerdas?….._

-¡Ya basta!...¡Cállate!... –llevándose las manos a la cabeza y comenzando a balancearse de un lado a otro

_-……..Ja ja ja…¡Siiiii¡Lo recuerdas!...¡Ahí estaban los dos, perdiéndose entre sus cuerpos….¡Amándose con Lujuría¡Gimiendo sin control….!...¡Ese bastardo de Hiwatari ocupando tu lugar!...¡Primero te quitó el título de campeón…..y ahora al amante!...Ja ja ja …..¡Fabuloso!...¡Y Repugnante!..._

-¡YA CÁLLATE¡Cállate ya¡Deja de decir eso!...¡Te odio¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! –expresó finalmente en medio de un grito de rabia mientras, aún de rodillas, alzaba su vista hacia el techo perdiéndose entre la nada…….

Brooklyn se encontraba alterado, nervioso, su respiración aún seguía agitada, esta vez más acelerada que antes, por su cara resbalaban gotas frías de sudor que caía entre sus ropas, su cabello estaba alborotado y sus labios entreabierto, resecos….trataba de pasar saliva para refrescar sus garganta pero los nervios y el constante temblor en su cuerpo le dificultaban un poco la tarea. Finalmente, y después de unos cuantos minutos, logró calmarse, se acercó nuevamente al joven cautivo y se recargó sobre las piernas de este como hacía unos momentos, se aferró a ellas con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar dolorosamente…. Durante un breve tiempo permaneció en la misma posición, solo llorando amargamente mientras repetía entre murmuros "Yo te amaba….yo te amaba" hasta que finalmente se cansó y poco a poco el silencio volvía a reinar en el lugar.

_-……Solo existe un verdadero culpable…..y tu lo sabes….._

-¿U…un culpable¿A quién te refieres?... –preguntó en tono curioso observando a todos lados

-_…..Me refiero al maldito que te hizo creer, al bastardo que te engañó y que jugó contigo como si fueses cualquier cosa¡al infeliz que te trató como un pobre loco y que se aprovechó de ti!…….me refiero al desgraciado que tienes enfrente tuyo…..él es el único culpable de tus desgracias….._

_-_No….no, Hitoshi…no…..él no…… -dice aferrándose a sus piernas

-……._Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer………._

-¿Eh?...¿Qué…qué quieres decir?...

_-……A que ya comenzaste……ya diste el primer paso……ahora solo tienes que terminarlo………_

-¿Terminarlo?

-_Asi es…..culminar nuestro plan y hacerle pagar por lo que te hizo….las cosas no se pueden quedar así……_

-……Es que…yo –titubeando-….no se si deba hacerlo

-_…..¡Tienes que hacerlo Brooklyn!...¡Es necesario!...¡No debes permitir que se salga con la suya!...¡Él te engañó y tiene que recibir su castigo!_

-Pero…..es que eso es malo, no es correcto….-frotándose las manos fuertemente contra los brazos-…...yo no podría hacer eso…¡jamás!

_-…….¡No me hagas reír!...¡Claro que puedes!...Ya lo hiciste una vez….¡Y por lo visto no te fue difícil!...después de todo lo llevas en la sangre, esa es tu naturaleza……_

-Pero….¡yo no soy un asesino! –levantándose del suelo y mirando a su alrededor

_-….¿Ah no?...entonces supongo que el mal nacido de Kai solo tuvo mala suerte…….ja ja ja….¡mala suerte de toparse contigo!...¿O acaso me vas a decir que "no querías hacerlo?..._

-¡Es que él me obligó a hacerlo¡En serio….!

-_……Si, claro…….si él no se hubiera interpuesto entre tu y Hitoshi……él tuvo la culpa de lo que le sucedió…….nunca debió haberte quitado lo que te pertenecía….._

-

-Si, si…así es…. –sonriendo con delirio y mirando sus ropas ensangrentadas-….yo no hice nada……él se lo buscó……

-_……!Lo ves!...¡si puedes hacerlo!...Debes seguir con el plan…Hitoshi también debe pagar por lo que hizo…..él te engañó con Kai y no le importó lo que sentías…..Tu lo sabes……¡Hazlo!_

En ese momento su semblante cambió repentinamente de una sonrisa a un gesto muy serio y de enfado, sus ojos comenzaron a mirar fijamente a su cautivo, mirando sus ropas, sus ataduras, su sangre…..poco a poco iba levantándose hasta ponerse de pie, se arregló el cabello y se limpió el rostro con su camisa

-Dijiste que me amabas….-dirigiéndose hacia Hitoshi- y yo te creí…. pensé que contigo las cosas habrían de ser diferentes, que por fin había encontrado la estabilidad que tanto necesitaba…….pero todo fue una vil mentira de tu parte¡un engaño a tu conveniencia!……es verdad, tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste…….

En eso, un ligero quejido salió de la boca del cautivo comenzando a retorcerse con dificultad entre sus ataduras, Brooklyn lo miró atentamente acercándose con sigilo a él.

-en……en…dónde…estoy…. -musitó con dificultad intentando mover el rostro pero el ojiverde lo tomó en sus manos y bruscamente lo levantó provocando que Hitoshi soltara un leve quejido

-Al fin despiertas Hitoshi, mi amor……….

-¿Broo...Brooklyn?...¿Eres…tú?... –preguntó confundido tratando de abrir sus ojos, mas el intenso dolor de cabeza se lo impedía

-Claro que soy yo…. –soltando su rostro- ¿A quien más esperabas?

-¿Qué….está sucediendo?...¿Por qué estoy…así?

Hitoshi, aún aturdido, miraba para todos lados en busca de respuestas, trataba de ubicarse pero el lugar no le era conocido, intentaba moverse mas sus ataduras no lo dejaban, mover su cuerpo, sus manos…pero era imposible, estaba tan bien atado a la silla que las cuerdas comenzaban a cortarle un poco la circulación. Brooklyn solo lo veía divertido, una pequeña y ligera sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro mientras ponía una mano detrás suyo…..

-Brooklyn….¿Qué está pasando?...¡Suéltame! –decía intentando romper las cuerdas con su fuerza

-¿Aún no lo adivinas?...¡Oh vaya! parece que esta vez si te di duro en la cabeza…-limpiando con ternura la sangre de su rostro

-¿Por qué lo haces?...no…no te comprendo

-Ahhh, Hitoshi, mi amor¡a veces eres tan ingenuo!...¡pero no más de lo que fui yo cuando me engañaste!

-¿De qué estás hablando?...yo no….ahhhhh –dijo de repente mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir una aguda punzada en la frente

-¡Oh no!... ¿Te duele mucho?...déjame verla…..

En ese momento Brooklyn se le acercó, puso sus dedos en la herida sangrante de su frente y los presionó fuertemente clavando las uñas en ella haciendo brotar un río de sangre fresca mientras Hitoshi lanzó un grito desesperado de dolor

-¡Demonios!...¿Por qué hiciste eso! Ahhhhh…. –clamaba dolorosamente al sentir su cabeza palpitar mientras Brooklyn lo veía con satisfacción

-¿Te dolió?...¡pues eso no es nada comparado con el dolor que tú me causaste!……- expresó con furia pero enseguida cambió su semblante a una ligera sonrisa-……Lo siento mucho mi amor, es que a veces uno no se fija cuando le hace daño a alguien……¿no crees?...Perdona el golpe pero….es que, entiéndeme, era la única manera de que me escucharas…. –mirándolo inocentemente

-¿Escucharte?...¿De qué…..hablas?...

Entonces el ojiverde metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño paliacate negro, se acercó a Hitoshi y se lo colocó alrededor de la boca, afianzándolo con fuerza haciéndole un nudo en la parte trasera mientras el peliazul solo se quejaba entre dientes mirándolo algo atemorizado y confuso

-Ahora si me escucharás….¡y no hablarás hasta que yo termine¿Lo entiendes!...

Brooklyn se separó de él, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y abrió un viejo baúl que se encontraba a su lado, de entre el contenido sacó un enorme cuchillo, su navaja plateada brillaba con la pálida luz del lugar dejando ver en ella algunas manchas de sangre fresca que resbalaban por el mango, Hitoshi lo vió y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta de lo que traía en la mano. De nueva cuenta, Brooklyn comenzó a acercársele mientras jugueteaba con el filo del arma, sonreía con gracia al ver que su "amor" comenzaba a ponerse más que nervioso, eso le gustaba, le fascinaba ver como ahora lo tenía en sus manos y los suplicantes ojos cafés de su amante mirándolo con temor

-¿Sabes Hitoshi? Nunca debiste haberme engañado…..-comenzando a pasar el cuchillo por todo su rostro mientras sus ojos lo miran sorprendido-….. ¡Oh vamos¡No te hagas el inocente!…..¿Creíste que no me enteraría?...¡Pues muy mal!...Cometiste un muy, grave, error….. y eso te costará muy caro……En verdad creía que eras diferente a los otros…….que tu nunca serías capaz de burlarte de mi…..yo creí ciegamente en ti¡en tus promesas llenas de falsedades y de juegos superficiales!...¡me entregué a ti incondicionalmente! –colocando el filo en la yugular- ¡pero para ti no fui más que un juguete!...¡tu diversión!...Me decepcionaste Hitoshi, yo te tenía en un pedestal, y tu mismo resbalaste de él……

Una pequeña lágrima se derramó del rostro de Brooklyn. La respiración del peliazul comenzó a incrementarse a medida que sentía como aquel cuchillo iba ejerciendo presión sobre su piel, sentía que sus venas estaban a punto de explotar bajo aquella filosa navaja de metal, pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a bajar por su frente disolviendo un poco la sangre que lo cubría……y entonces la presión cedió….

-……En realidad te amaba…. –prosiguió bajando el cuchillo hasta su pecho y hablando en un tono de voz dulce y sincero-…..creo que lo sabías ¿no, siempre te lo demostré….pero quizá tu nunca te diste cuenta o…no quisiste hacerlo…. ¡Te lo di todo! Siempre te fui fiel y todo lo que hacía era por ti……siempre por ti…… Pero entonces lo hiciste…… -subiendo de nuevo el cuchillo hasta el cuello y cambiando drásticamente su semblante- …..Cometiste el peor error de tu vida, mi amor……¿Cómo es posible que me hayas hecho esto? ….¡Te acostaste con ese miserable de Kai¡mi peor enemigo!...lo hiciste…me engañaste como nunca te lo hubiera perdonado……¡Te hubiera pasado cualquier cosa¡Cualquiera! Menos esto……dime ¿En qué fallé¿Qué hice para que me lastimaras de esa manera¿eh?...No sabes cuanto te odio Hitoshi……lamento tener que hacer esto pero, no tengo más remedio…….

En ese instante Brooklyn separó el cuchillo del pecho de su amante quien lo veía suplicante y agitado ante el temor que esto le infundía, entonces, el ojiverde levantó el cuchillo con su mano derecha y con fuerza lo dirigió hasta el cuello del peliazul, éste solo cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza…..

Unos segundos después, Hitoshi, aún agitado, abrió sus ojos con lentitud y pudo notar que muy cerca de él se encontraba el cuchillo, clavado en el respaldo de la silla a solo milímetros de su cuello, entonces respiró profundamente y descansó la tensión de su cuerpo sobre el respaldo, mientras tanto Brooklyn estaba de cuclillas junto al viejo baúl de donde había sacado el cuchillo tratando de sacar una especie de bulto que se encontraba dentro.

-Mmmmffff…mmfffff….. –gimió fuertemente Hitoshi llamando la atención del pelinaranja

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te dejaré hablar solo unos momentos….pero solo porque aún te aprecio…… –dijo sonriente mientras le quitaba el pañuelo de la boca y retiraba el cuchillo

-Brooklyn….escucha……lo lamento, en serio……¡Déjame ir¡por favor! …..mira, podemos hablar tranquilamente sin necesidad de esto….. –dijo en tono suplicante

-¿Hablar¿Quieres hablar tranquilamente?... ¿Pero para qué? Tú y yo ya dijimos todo, ya no hay nada más que decir……. –expresó volviendo al baúl

-¡Por favor Brooklyn!...Yo…..¡Te amo! Te lo digo en serio….puedo explicarte lo que pasó, no es lo que tu crees……

-¡BASTA¡Suficiente! –le dijo acercándose con furia y golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro- ¡No mientas ya!...¡Yo los vi juntos!...¡Te vi en la cama con él!...¿Y todavía me dices que no es lo que creo?...

Hitoshi estaba sorprendido, la mirada fúrica de Brooklyn lanzaba fuego por ambos ojos, jamás había visto que él se comportara así, ni siquiera cuando solía tener aquellos ataques de pánico y locura debido a su enfermedad….no, esto era diferente…parecía como si…como si algo lo hubiera poseído…….mientras tanto el ojiverde lo miraba enfurecido y con la respiración agitada, lo tenía sujetado por la camisa con fuerza mientras por su cara corría la sangre del reciente golpe, entonces lo dejó y volvió al baúl…….

-….Por favor, escúchame……Brooklyn….yo no quise que eso pasara ¡creeme!...lo que hubo entre Kai y yo fue un error, nada importante ¡te lo juro!...no volverá a suceder nunca, te lo prometo. Es más, si me sueltas podemos ir juntos con el y le diré que se acabó, se acabó…..que es a ti a quien amo…. ¿Eh¿Qué me dices?

-No, no es necesario…….él ya no será un impedimento entre nosotros…….ya me ocupé de eso…. –expresó fríamente sin mirarlo

Brooklyn estaba frente al baúl, tenía sus manos completamente dentro de este tratando de sacar algo que se encontraba ahí, comenzó a sacar parte de una especie de costal obscuro, parecía que dentro de este había algo…no se podía ver qué era, sin embargo iba dejando un rastro de líquido rojizo obscuro que se filtraba entre el material…..Entonces, y haciendo un último esfuerzo, sacó de un solo jalón aquel bulto misterioso que ocultaba en el viejo baúl, lo arrastró de un costado y lo puso justo enfrente de Hitoshi quien lo miraba impresionado y con cara de repulsión puesto que aquel bulto, además despedía un terrible olor nauseabundo……un olor a….¡muerte!

-Brooklyn……¡Qué hiciste!...-preguntó con gran nerviosismo al ver que de aquel bulto comenzaba a salir un río de sangre y por un lado se asomaba un cúmulo de cabellos grises ensangrentados

-Nada, nada…..¡te lo juro!...–expresó un poco alterado- … un día fui a verlo, quería visitarlo y ver cómo estaba, pero de repente solo pasó….no fue mi culpa, Kai se atravesó en nuestro camino y…y….¡no podía dejar que siguiera!...tu me entiendes ¿no?

-¡Oh rayos! Brooklyn……¿Cómo…pudiste….? –cerrando sus ojos casi a punto de vomitar por el penetrante olor- ¡Estas…loco!...¡Loco¡Estas enfermo…!

-¡No!...no……¡Aquí el único enfermo eras tú!...¡Tu provocaste esto¡Si no te hubieras metido con ese bastardo, esto no hubiera sucedido!...¡Yo no estoy loco!...ya no… ya no…ya no…..

-¡Pero lo mataste¡Asesinaste a Kai!...¡Demonios!...

-¡Era necesario!...no podía dejar que siguieras con él…..¡Él nos arruinaría!...¿No lo entiendes?

-Estas mal Brooklyn...¡Necesitas ayuda!... Kai……–expresó casi con lágrimas en los ojos a lo que Brooklyn comprendió enseguida

-¿Te duele que lo haya matado cierto?... ¡No soportas que tu amante en turno esté muerto!...¡Eres un infeliz¡Lo sabía!... -dijo el ojiverde con gran furia apretando sus puños en ira mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por su rostro

_-…….¡Es el momento!...¡Hazlo ya!...¡termina con el plan YA!..._

Entonces, y en un arranque de ira, Brooklyn tomó de nueva cuenta el paliacate y lo amarró alrededor de la boca de Hitoshi, quien ferozmente se rehusaba a ser callado pero al final no pudo hacer más y el otro chico lo amarró con fuerza. El peliazul lo miraba con temor, con nerviosismo, Brooklyn se le acercó peligrosamente y con el cuchillo en mano comenzó a recorrer parte del fino rostro de su amante, pasando por el cuello, el pecho, su estómago….seguía recorriendo con la filosa arma cada parte de su cuerpo mientras sonreía con astucia, llegó hasta su vientre y comenzó a seguir por la entrepierna en donde rozó ligeramente aquella sensible área de su amante, Hitoshi lo miraba con temor, su respiración agitada y su corazón palpitando de nerviosismo, mas cuando sintió aquel leve contacto en su piel solo cerró los ojos y pasó saliva lentamente, en espera de lo que podría suceder………entonces Brooklyn lo miró y rió ligeramente, siguió su camino y llevó el filoso cuchillo a descender a través de sus piernas y de sus pies para llegar finalmente debajo de la silla de donde sacó un pequeño bidón. El ojiverde lo alzó y, con ayuda de la navaja, quitó el tapón para dejar paso a un dulce pero enrarecido olor a etanol que se desprendía del envase……

-Lo siento….de verdad que si……pero esto acabará aquí y ahora……. -suspirando profundamente- …..si los dos hemos de morir e ir al infierno juntos…..pues que así sea…..

Acto seguido Brooklyn comenzó a rociar aquel líquido incoloro alrededor de Hitoshi, alrededor de él, en sus ropas, en sus cabellos…..el olor asfixiante a nafta comenzaba a ser cada vez más evidente, por su parte, el peliazul lo miraba desesperado, sus ojos abiertos y totalmente sorprendidos por el acto, intentando por todos los medios de zafarse o de decir algo pero era imposible, trataba de gritar, de moverse, pero todo era inútil…..

-Mmmffff…¡Mmmmffff!

-¡Oh no!...no me veas así mi amor –viendo a Hitoshi mirarlo suplicante-……ya te dije que así tiene que ser…..pero no te preocupes, te prometo que será rápido y…..¡que sufrirás mucho!

El ojiverde lanzó una carcajada placentera mientras terminaba de vaciar por completo el bidón, entonces se sentó tranquilamente en las piernas de su amado y le quitó el paliacate de la boca….

-¡Brooklyn!...¡Por favor¡Perdóname¡Te prometo que las cosas cambiarán!...¡por favor¡No lo hagas!...¡Brooklyn! –dijo suplicante

-Hitoshi, mi amor, no tengas miedo….yo estaré contigo. Entiéndeme, de esta manera tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre y…y…ni Kai ni nadie más podrá interponerse entre nosotros….. –expresó finalmente sonriendo dulcemente

En ese momento Brooklyn tomó entre sus manos el angustiado rostro de su amante y lo besó salvajemente en los labios degustando con fervor cada parte de esa suave y sensual área dejando a su paso un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de entre sus bocas…

-Por favor…Brooklyn……No hagas esto……Te amo……

-Yo también te amo…..te amo, te amo……todo esto es por ti….. –dijo mirándolo con ternuras y acariciando su rostro por última vez mientras le colocaba de nuevo el pañuelo…

Sacó entonces de entre su bolsillo un pequeño artefacto de metal plateado, un hermoso encendedor con el emblema de un fénix grabado en su cubierta, lo abrió con delicadeza y le mostró una pequeña y débil flama color azul que iba creciendo hasta convertirse en un destello naranja y amarillo que brillaba incesante. En ese momento Brooklyn se aferró con fuerza al cuello de su amado con la mano que tenía libre y arremetió su cuerpo con el de Hitoshi hasta quedar envuelto entre su pecho, su cabeza totalmente frente a frente con la del peliazul, sus ojos derramando unas ligeras lágrimas y sus corazones palpitando desenfrenados…..

-Te amo……….

Dijo finalmente dejando caer de su mano el encendedor, entonces, una enorme y hambrienta flama nació, sus brasas elevándose hasta el techo y cubriendo de dorado cada parte que tocaba, solo unos ligeros quejidos se escuchaban disimuladamente entre el maravilloso resonar de las llamaradas, alimentándose sin cesar de la pasión desenfrenada de los seres que sienten……

FIN…………………………………………………………………………………..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! ññ, bueno, espero que este intento fallido de fic les haya gustado jejeje, de verdad, se que fue muy malo, lo se, pero es mi primera incursión en fics de este tipo y estos temas, alejado de lo que comúnmente suelo hacer XD. De cualquier modo este fic lo hice para mi querida y adorada hermana Rhin, este es su regalo de cumpleaños, espero de verdad que te haya gustado hermana xD, si no, ya sabes, puedo "catafixiartelo" por otra cosa, ya sea una firma, un dibujo, etc… emmm, por algo que si sepa hacer, jejejeje.

En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas constructivas, etc….

Muchas gracias por su atención

NOTA: Solo es un fic, ni más, ni menos, una historia ficticia……..


End file.
